Tazin Davos and the Journey to the Center of Eternity
TAZIN DAVOS AND THE JOURNEY TO THE CENTER OF ETERNITY Taz got the idea of this short film from all of the Freddie Mercury ASMR memes that were going around at the time. To start off with, he knew he wanted to have Mercury in it and also wanted to introduce his 'father'. The rest of this page contains spoilers for TAZIN DAVOS AND THE JOURNEY TO THE CENTER OF ETERNITY See the Short film here: TAZIN DAVOS AND THE JOURNEY TO THE CENTER OF ETERNITY Taz: I’m still Tazin after all this time. (The short film starts with Taz at a concert) Tazphobic Freddie Mercury: We will we will rock you Taz: You always act like your better than me, but your just a Tazphobic Freddie: You suck my blood like a leech, You break the law and you preach, Screw my brain till it hurts Soad: They’re tryna build a prison for you and me to live in Prison sounds: Taz Council when preparing Taz for war: Taz council to king Taz, take your mushrooms and put your recorder on. Murcery goes to Prison Taz: Closing prison speaches on) (Taz is filming) Ralof: you, you’re finally awake Freddie: I want to break free Taz to Freddie: You walk in the middle every day so why stay so close to the edge. You fear Taz, you fear me. Do you hear me? There’s no reason to fear the in-between, we walk our lives through the in-between. Freddie is king of the Tazphobics Taz to Freddie: the errors you made were meant to cut me down-] (Taz is seen to have a gun also) Bang Freddie: Don’t wanna stop at all (Freddie shoots Taz) {End credits}: Mama, just killed a man Freddie kills Tazin Davos: You killed the Taz in me why did you Martyr me. Characters in this part of the Taz film: Tazin Davos Tazphobic Freddie Serj Tankian Taz Lord Dug Taz Lord Fubuki Apprentice Jacob Taz: Yeah I’m gonna take my Taz to the realm of Hell, gonna Taz till I can’t no more (god is dead/ starts playing) Lost in the darkness I fade from the light Faith of my father, my brother, my Maker and Savior Help me make it through the night Blood on my conscious And murder in mind Out of the gloom I rise up from my tomb into impending doom Now my body is my shrine Rivers of evil Run through dying land Swimming in sorrow, they kill, steal, and borrow, there is no tomorrow Ozzy Osbourne: No High could save me from the depths of Hell Taz: But I can Taz: I am the god of Taz, I am the god of Taz Later on: Ozzy: Journey to the centre of eternity (Taz takes Ozzy to The Realm of Taz) Taz: Praying: To the Taz we pray, to keep the world balanced and the Taz that holds it together must remain. Father, wherever you are, we must preserve the Taz. Ozzy: I am your father, Destroyer of light (I've taken your soul and have given you life) What he means by this is he saved me from being stuck in Paradise, without him I would’ve been just Paradise, not Hell like. He gave me the Taz life. (Have Taz disappear into a void) Through a portal we see spaceships, there’s howling, swords clanging As that happens Marigold by Melodicka bros starts playing. Ozzy then turns red because he gets a message that he has to be in Hell. (End) Vikings say: Under attack, no turning back You cannot run Nowhere to hide No shelter inside Under attack, no turning back Slaughter's begun Nowhere to hide Characters in the final part of this Taz film. Tazin Davos Ozzy Osbourne/ Hell Melodicka Bros Amon Amarth